


An Awkward Moment in the Bedroom

by chaucer345



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, MTF Judy Hopps, Trans Female Character, Transgender, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaucer345/pseuds/chaucer345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy feels uncomfortable with her body. Nick being nice ensues.</p>
<p>Just a little drabble I wrote.</p>
<p>Not actually smut at all surprisingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Moment in the Bedroom

Making love

I pulled back from Nick's lips panting. My heart was racing... I felt sick with fear

But I loved this goofy, clever fox... I loved him so much and I wanted to be with him. I wanted him _in_ me so bad...

But I knew I couldn't have that, not the way I wanted.

But gods I needed release!

Nick put a paw on my arm. "Judy? Are you okay?"

I gulped. "Yeah." I said. I forced a smile. it was _almost_ genuine. "It's just..." I blushed, hard. "I think I'm ready to take off my panties... But only if you're okay with that!"

He looked concerned. "Judy... I don't want you to do something that will make you uncomfortable."

I laughed. "Nick... It's _always_ going to be a little uncomfortable for me... Well, maybe if I ever do that one thing it won't, but... That's kind of just a part of me."

He sat up, kissing me on the cheek. "Then let's make the whole discomfort thing as tiny a part of you as possible, okay?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "So... Um, how should I do this?"

He smirked. "Carrots I think the standard way is you just pulling them down."

"I know that! It's just..." I looked away. "Do... Do you want to help me?"

That sly , caring fox just smirked. "Is the sky blue?"

I smirked. Oh god, this was it.

He slowly hooked his fingers into the sides of my underwear, I shuddered at his touch.

He looked up at me, questioning. Part of me wanted to back out right then, but I just nodded.

And then, as though tearing off a bandaid, he pulled them down.

Revealing my... pubic hair, and not much else.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well... That was anticlimactic."

I rolled my eyes. "Nick, obviously you need to take the gaffe off too."

He blinked, genuinely lost. "What's a gaffe?"

I buried my face in my paw. _Oh my god..._ I pointed to the specifically chosen for my fur color hairband clinging way too tight to the side of my hips. "This is a gaffe."

He blinked. "Oooh..."

And so he pulled it down, hairband, merkin, and all and there it was, my hated penis.

He looked up at me and smiled. "You're beautiful."

I snorted. "You stole that from Questionable Koalas."

He shugged, "Hey, good writers borrow, great writers steal." Oddly enough he was more fascinated by the gaffe than my non standard equipment. "This is a neat little contraption. I like the integrated merkin."

Oddly, I found myself smiling. "Guess there was always a bit of hustler in me, eh?"

He frowned. "Judy, this-" he pointed to the gaffe. "This is not a hustle. This is you making yourself feel better."

My ears drooped. "Yeah. I guess it's just a hustle for my own brain."

He winced, putting a paw on my shoulder. "Judy, you're not lying about anything. Any idiot can see that."

I sighed, finally sitting down in his lap. "I really, really wish that was true..."

He pulled me close, snuggling my head into the warm depths of his chest fur. "Okay, so maybe some animals are pretty brain dead..."

I sighed. "Yeah..." I frowned. The moment was gone.

But, we were finally naked together. That was something.

Nick coughed. I looked up at him, he seemed uncertain. "Uh... Judy."

I winced, my mind suddenly coming up with a thousand terrible things he could say. "Yes?" I asked, nervously.

He blushed. "Would you mind if I... You know, cuddled you properly?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He winced. "I'm kind of not holding you as close as I could on account of not wanting to making you uncomfortable by... You know, pressing."

I let out a breath, then punched him in the arm. "Of course! Don't scare me like that you jerk!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" He pulled me closer. And yes, now my penis did touch the fur on his stomach. But it wasn't the focus. Mostly it was just us being close.

I wrapped my legs around his midsection, just holding him, hugging him... "Okay, you've sold me, this feels great."

Nick smiled. "Good to have you feeling a little more comfy in your skin Carrots."

I thought about that. Was I? I'd known I was trans since I was 5 years old. I got some snide comments on it when I was a kid, but honestly? The town bully had other things to beat me down for.

Like being a rabbit, or having dreams.

Since then I'd grown up a lot, gotten proper hormones, and generally developed just fine, but... Surgeries were expensive, time consuming, and a huge emotional decision...

So I'd never gotten around to getting that one particular part of me to match. I wasn't sure I even wanted it to get fixed. I'd never actually owned a vagina after all, who's to say I'd be any happier? Who's to say they could even give me what I wanted.

And yet, here I was, vaguely wondering if the police health plan would cover surgery and leave while I did it...

"Thinking deep thoughts?" My fox asked, playfully stroking my ears.

I groaned. "More like super shallow thoughts... I mean, I get it, I'm trans, it sucks. Can't I think of something more important?"

Nick frowned. "I mean, if it's bothering you, then it's super important to me."

I dug my face into his chest. "I guess... I just wish it didn't take up so much head space you know? I want to be Judy Hopps, police officer, not Judy Hopps trans woman."

Nick considered this, putting a paw to his chin. "You know, there's space for both. It's kind of like how I'm a police officer and the most handsome male in the city."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

"Hey, who better for the city's most beautiful woman?"

Okay, that made me smile. "Fair enough..." I looked up at him. "Well Mr. 'most handsome male in the city' what would you like to do now?"

Nick blushed. "Well... Would you like to actually do the consumation thing?"

I frowned. "Actually that whole reveal thing was kind of exhausting. Can't we just cuddle?"

Nick  sighed. "That is super girly."

"Indeed." And then I stuck my tongue out at him and nestled in for the night.


End file.
